


Shut the Door (and Let Me Free)

by ashAksara



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro centric, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Character Study, M/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashAksara/pseuds/ashAksara
Summary: Di tengah tarikan napasku yang memberat, aku mendengar suaranya, parau meneriakkan namaku. Aku terkekeh. Sontak aku ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku ingin melihat derita itu tersirat di sana. Derita yang dilukiskan tidak lain oleh diriku sendiri. Karena ia tidak tahu, seberapa besar keinginanku untuk....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia pertama di fandom Persona 5? Mohon maaf karena _heavy spoiler_ sekaligus sebagai terjemahan bebas (kalau tidak mau dibilang seenak jidat) dari game Persona 5 ini sendiri (karena versi North America yang baru rilis April 2017 ini sedangkan penulis lagi maso ngebut main yang versi Jepangnya hahahaa #penulisdigampar). Dan semoga pihak Atlus ngga murka sama penulis karena sudah mempublikasikan fanfiksi beginian #sujudsembah. _Anyway, please enjoy and hope you like it!_

##### 

_'Aku berdiri di atas sebuah jembatan rapuh yang membentang di antara neraka dan surga.'_

  


  


  


Gema pelatuk yang ditarik, menggema di telinganya. Desing peluru yang ditembakkan, bising memekak di kepalanya. Dinding pembatas yang turun dari langit-langit, menghalangi pandangannya. Memisahkannya dengan apa yang menjadi sumber dari segala perih di dadanya.

  


> _“Akechi!!”_  
> 
> 
> _“Bodoh!! Apa yang kau—”_  
> 
> 
> _“—kalau aku tidak melakukan ini… apakah segerombolan bodoh seperti kalian… akan membiarkanku menyelesaikan urusan terakhirku… di sini, eh…?”_

  


Dengung percakapan di sekelilingnya. Mengurungnya. Mengunci gerak tubuhnya. Ia kaku berdiri. Meski untuk kali pertama, gemetar menguasai kedua kakinya.

  


> _“Buat perjanjian… denganku…! Bahwa kalian… kalian akan merebut hatinya… bahwa kalian akan membuatnya… mengakui semua dosa dan kejahatan yang telah diperbuatnya….”_

  


Suara menggaung di balik dinding pemisah, terdengar begitu lemah dan lirih di telinganya. Begitu nyeri. Begitu sakit. Lalu gemetar yang merayap naik, menyelimuti kedua telapaknya yang mengepal. Tidak biasanya. Tidak seperti biasanya.

  


> _“Ini… perjanjian terakhirku denganmu…. Aku akan menghabisi mereka di sini… sementara kau pergi… menunjukkan kebenaran sejati di hadapannya….”_

  


Suaranya sendiri yang tercekat. Seolah tak ada daya untuk melontarkan jawaban.

  


> _“Aku tahu… kau akan melakukannya dengan baik untukku, Joker….”_

  


Lalu gema suara tembakan. Mencelos sukma terdalamnya.

Seolah peluru itu tepat menyasar, menembus dadanya.

  


> _“Tidak ada reaksi. Tidak ada… tanda-tanda yang memastikan ia masih hidup….”_

  


Detik itu ia tahu. Ia mengerti. Seberapa jauh kakinya akan melangkah pun, sepenggal ikatan jiwanya tertinggal di tempat itu. Di depan dinding pemisah itu.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


_Aku lahir di dalam keluarga yang tidak pernah mengharapkan keberadaanku._

_Bahkan hal yang pertama bisa kuingat dari masa kecilku… adalah sosok yang menggantung di langit-langit. Leher terjerat tali. Wajah membiru. Tubuh kaku mendingin. Mata yang terbelalak membuka, penuh derita. Kebencian. Kesedihan. Luka. Pengkhianatan. Raut wajah yang kerap menghantui. Amarah yang terpapar, yang begitu lugas ditujukan padaku, mengejarku hingga ke dalam tidurku. Menjelma menjadi mimpi-mimpi burukku. Setiap bulan. Setiap minggu. Setiap malam. Setiap kali aku menutup mataku._

_Sosok itu… yang tidak lain adalah ibuku sendiri._

_Sementara ayahku? Tidak, sejak kecil aku tidak pernah mengenal siapa ayahku._

_Kemudian aku tumbuh dalam lingkungan yang terlalu mengharap banyak padaku._

_Otak cerdas, wajah tampan. Soal-soal pekerjaan rumah maupun ujian di sekolah yang dengan begitu mudah mampu kuselesaikan. Buku-buku pelajaran untuk satu tahun yang bahkan sudah selesai kulahap hanya dalam waktu satu semester saja. Perpustakaan yang menjadi tempat pelarianku melihat dunia. Siaran televisi yang menjadi jendelaku mengenal orang-orang hebat di luar sana. Orang-orang berprestasi. Orang dewasa yang terkenal dengan penemuannya, karyanya, dedikasinya, bahkan hingga penjahat yang tersohor karena aksi kriminalnya. Mulanya kupikir, bocah kecil sepertiku tidak pernah bisa disandingkan dengan orang-orang itu. Yang begitu besar. Yang begitu bersinar. Yang memiliki panggungnya sendiri bahkan di antara khalayak ramai, menyesap dan membangun tempatnya hingga di hati begitu banyak orang yang mungkin bahkan tidak dikenalnya._

_Awalnya, seperti itulah pikiran naifku. Aku di masa kecil yang lugu, yang tidak pernah pula berpikir bahwa dunia akan memberi ruang untuk bocah mungil sepertiku._

_Hingga semuanya berubah. Entah sejak kapan._

_“Akechi-_ kun _hebat! Kau benar-benar jenius! Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau hiasan rambutku dicuri oleh burung gagak?”_

_“Oi, Akechi! Hari Minggu ada pertandingan basket melawan klub sekolah tetangga. Kau mau ikut, kan? Supaya kau bisa melihat strategi permainan lawan seperti biasanya?”_

_“Akechi-_ san _, boleh kami minta tolong untuk kami beberapa materi yang akan diujiankan?”_

“Akechi, sepertinya pacarku punya selingkuhan. Bisa kau selidiki siapa selingkuhannya? Nanti pasti akan kubayar, deh _. Kau mau apa? Buku baru? Makan di restoran_ all-you-can-eat _?”_

_“Dengan hasil rapor dan nilai-nilai mengagumkan seperti ini, semua guru-guru yakin kau pasti bisa melanjutkan ke sekolah-sekolah top.”_

_“Kami bangga memiliki murid sepertimu, Akechi-_ kun _. Setidaknya, kau mampu mendongkrak popularitas sekolah ini. Bukan, bukan. Itu adalah sebuah pujian. Kau harus berbangga hati akan pencapaianmu sendiri.”_

_Permintaan. Harapan. Ucapan terima kasih. Pujian. Prestasi. Reputasi._

_Kata-kata itu yang kemudian mendominasi, memenuhi hari-hariku. Mimpi burukku akan wajah Ibu yang semakin terlupa. Aku yang terlena akan hangat di antara tangan-tangan yang tergapai ke arahku. Memohon padaku. Memintaku melakukan sesuatu. Mengiba bantuanku. Berterima kasih atas tindakanku. Memuji keberhasilanku. Menyanjung reputasiku. Meski tangan-tangan itu kemudian pergi setelah aku menyelesaikan urusan mereka, namun selalu, mereka kerap tetap kembali. Mereka mempercayakan bahkan hingga rahasia terdalamnya padaku. Mereka tidak ragu memperlihatkan wajah asli mereka padaku. Ekspresi yang selalu menyambutku, raut kesusahan di awal yang kemudian mampu kuubah menjadi sebentuk tawa kegembiraan._

_Ah, rupanya dunia berbaik hati padaku. Bahwa aku masih memiliki tempat di dunia ini. Ternyata dunia masih mau memberiku ruang yang penuh dengan cahaya. Yang membuatku dilihat. Diakui. Dikagumi._

_Meski kemudian aku terjebak dalam hitamnya wajah lain yang dimiliki oleh dunia itu sendiri._

_Ketenaranku—jika boleh kukatakan seperti itu—menggiringku ke kehidupan yang lain. Pada sebuah tempat di samping seorang laki-laki, berwatak keras dan ambisi setinggi langit, yang menggambarkan dunia di dalam hatinya sebagai lautan yang harus ditaklukannya, bahkan jika memungkinkan,_ ditenggelamkannya _. Laki-laki yang menaiki sebuah kapal raksasa, layaknya kapal Nuh, kapal yang semula kupikir akan menjadi kapal penyelamat bagi orang banyak, namun nyatanya hanya segelintir yang diizinkannya menaiki kapal tersebut. Dan orang-orang itu, adalah orang yang berbeda dari apa yang kutemukan dan kukenal di dunia kecilku sebelumnya. Orang-orang bertopeng. Wangi alkohol dan parfum menggelegak. Tawa membahana sarat kecongkakan. Perlombaan dalam memperlihatkan siapa yang paling kaya, memiliki aset, bahkan hingga mampu memperbudak sesamanya._

_Aku tertegun. Dunia macam apa ini? Kotor. Hitam. Tidak seperti dunia yang kukenal._

_“Jangan membuatku tertawa, Goro. Kau tidak mengenal dunia seperti ini? Padahal selama ini kau hidup di dalamnya. Kau bahkan memiliki panggung di sana.”_

_Apa? Apa yang barusan dikatakan laki-laki itu? Aku tidak mengerti._

_“Tidakkah kau terpikir bahwa teman-temanmu, guru-gurumu, itu tidak ada bedanya dengan rekan-rekan politikmu? Mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu, kau tahu itu? Kau sendiri menyadarinya bukan? Bahwa setiap kali mereka meminta bantuanmu, mereka kemudian akan berpaling pergi dan hanya kembali pada saat masalah menimpa mereka? Pernahkah kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, apakah ada saat di mana kau bisa datang pada mereka, meminta bantuan mereka, lalu mereka akan dengan senang hati membantumu menyelesaikan masalah?”_

_Aku terdiam. Otakku berusaha mencerna. Tidak. Momen seperti itu memanglah tidak pernah datang padaku. Karena buktinya aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. Aku tidak membutuhkan orang lain untuk memberiku solusi. Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya dalam hidupku sendiri._

_Ataukah… seperti itu? Mengapa rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal dalam benakku? Sesuatu di sudut terdalam nuraniku yang mengatakan bahwa… dunia tidak berputar dalam cara yang salah seperti itu._

_“Jika kau masih belum mengerti, kupermudah pertanyaannya untukmu. Apakah pernah seseorang dari mereka datang untuk menawarkan bantuan padamu?”_

_Aku terhenyak. Pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu menusuk hingga ke jantungku. Laki-laki itu benar. Tidak ada. Tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang pernah mengulurkan tangan padaku. Tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang menanyakan isi kepalaku, ataupun menyanggah pendapatku. Mereka hanya menuruti apa yang kukatakan pada mereka, deduksi dan prediksiku dalam menjawab keinginan mereka. Tidak pernah ada yang mempedulikan apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan. Tidak pernah ada yang ingin tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya berkecamuk dalam kepalaku._

_Tidak ada. Lalu aku… di panggung itu, nyatanya memang hanya seorang diri?_

_Aku lalu tertawa. Pahit._

_Walau laki-laki itu kemudian memegang pundakku. Cengkeramannya keras. Kuat._

_“Tapi aku berbeda dari orang-orang itu, Goro. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku memiliki mimpi untuk mengubah dunia ini. Tuhan memberiku kekuatan untuk menuntun para manusia yang tersesat itu, serta merestorasi dunia menjadi tempat yang lebih layak untuk dihuni. Aku telah tiba di tempat yang begitu tinggi, meski tempat tinggi ini tetap bukanlah tujuan terakhirku. Dan untuk mencapai tempat itu dengan selamat, aku butuh bantuanmu. Sebagai bayarannya, aku akan memberikanmu apa yang selama ini tidak pernah kau dapatkan.”_

_Apa? Hal yang tidak pernah kudapatkan? Apa—_

_“Pengakuan sebagai anak. Aku akan memberikannya ketika kau menyelesaikan misimu dalam membawaku menduduki kursi paling tinggi penguasa negeri ini. Dan ketika kau mengantarku ke sana, aku akan yakin bahwa kau pantas meneruskan namaku, mewarisi darahku, dan mendapatkan pengakuan dariku.”_

_Itulah perjanjian awalku dengan Shidou Masayoshi. Seorang politikus berambisi setinggi langit yang tengah berlayar di tengah samudera negeri yang perlahan ditenggelamkannya. Juga seorang laki-laki yang merupakan ayah biologisku. Laki-laki yang membuang dan tidak pernah mengakui keberadaan Ibu serta aku. Laki-laki yang mengenalkan kebusukan dunia padaku. Laki-laki yang mengajarkan kerusakan dunia akibat tangan-tangan manusia sepertinya._

_Serta laki-laki yang mendorongku menapakkan kaki dalam neraka dunia. Yang menuntunku pada manisnya hasrat balas dendam. Yang membuat tanganku untuk pertama kalinya terjulur demi mengubah dunia._

  


—————

  


_“Keadilan sejati itu ada pada Phantom Thieve.”_

_Detik itu, aku terpaku. Di tengah siaran televisi, untuk pertama kalinya terdengar olehku suara seseorang dari bangku penonton yang menyanggah pendapatku. Seorang pemuda berpenampilan sederhana. Namun tidak dengan kata-katanya begitu menggelitik logikaku._

_“Jawaban yang menarik. Bisa kau jabarkan lebih lanjut?”_

_Pemuda itu menjawab, “Seperti apapun modus dan metode yang dilakukan oleh Phantom Thieve, nyatanya itu berhasil membalikkan hati para targetnya, membuat para target mengakui kesalahan yang telah diperbuat. Dan demi menghindari jatuhnya korban lebih banyak lagi, kurasa Phantom Thieve bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai pelaku kejahatan.”_

_Insting bertahanku menyahut. Gemuruh di dadaku meletup. Senyumku melebar. Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku merasa tertantang seperti ini. “Hati manusia bukanlah hal yang mampu dibolak-balik dengan mudah begitu saja. Dan dari cara para korban mengakui dosa perbuatan mereka, aku tidak bisa membayangkan sebuah modus operandi yang berjalan baik tanpa sedikit pun terdapat unsur pemaksaan di dalamnya. Keadilan adalah hal yang mutlak. Apakah dengan modus yang terselubung dan tersembunyi sedemikian rapatnya, kau bisa dapat dengan yakin mengatakan bahwa keadilan sejati itu ada pada Phantom Thieve?”_

_Aku tersenyum. Sesaat kurasakan dewi kemenangan berpihak pada argumenku. Meski kalimat selanjutnya yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terprediksi olehku._

_“Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Apakah definisi keadilan bagimu, memanglah tidak sejalan dengan apa yang dibawa oleh Phantom Thieve?”_

_Suasana di ruangan yang memanas. Aku merasakannya. Sementara moderator yang berusaha mengembalikan alur siaran, kedua mataku terpaku pada sepasang abu gelap terpenjara bingkai kacamata yang tidak juga mengalihkan pandangnya dariku. Sorot mata yang lurus. Begitu jujur. Sederhana. Meski memikat di waktu yang sama. Memikat logikaku, hingga mengikat egoku untuk mengejarnya. Mengenalnya. Untuk mengupas sisi terdalamnya. Menemukan apa yang menjadi dasarnya._

_Apakah mungkin ia adalah…._

  


—————

  


_“Selamat datang. Ah, maaf mengganggu. Namun aku begitu suka dengan suasana kafe ini. Nuansa tenang dan hangatnya membantuku untuk rileks dan berpikir jernih.”_

_Pemuda itu mengangguk, menaruh tas dan kemudian menarik kursi di sebelahku. “Sudah lama?”_

_“Hmm, lumayan. Aku langsung kemari sepulang dari sekolah. Kau sendiri, biasa pulang pada jam seperti ini?”_

_“Ya. Aku baru ada janji dengan teman-teman.”_

_Giliranku yang mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Lalu kami sama-sama terdiam. Aku menatap ke dalam cangkir kopiku yang tinggal berisi seperempatnya, sementara ia tampak berbicara dengan paman bartender yang tengah menyeduh secangkir kopi untuknya. Seolah ada kata-kata di antara kami yang tengah berlarian di dalam kepala, menunggu untuk dirangkai dan diucapkan._

_Hingga akhirnya aku kembali mendengar suaranya. “Terima kasih karena sudah menjadikan kafe pamanku sebagai kafe favoritmu.”_

_“Eh? Oh….” Aku tergagap. Tidak pula menduga akan lontaran kata-katanya baru saja. “Selain karena suasananya, kopi racikan pamanmu benar-benar enak. Rasa pahit orang dewasa, namun ada manis cokelat di antaranya. Mengingatkanku akan dunia tempatku hidup… tempat yang tidak mudah untuk ditinggali, meski tetap menyimpan rasa yang indah untuk dikenang.”_

_“Hmm…. Akechi Goro sang detektif SMA terkenal ternyata puitis.”_

_Aku tertawa. Derai lugas yang kurasa memang keluar dari benakku. “Kau memang orang yang menarik. Mungkin salah satu alasanku mendatangi kafe ini pun, karena aku ingin sesekali mengobrol denganmu. Bukan untuk mendiskusikan hal-hal berat, tentu saja.”_

_“Kalau begitu, kau boleh datang lagi.”_

_Senyum hilang dari wajahku. Dan menemukan keterkejutanku, ia mengangguk lagi._

_“Kau boleh datang kapan saja, dan aku akan menemanimu mengobrol, jika memang itu yang kau inginkan.”_

  


—————

  


_Aku berdiri di atas sebuah jembatan rapuh yang membentang di antara neraka dan surga._

_Neraka duniaku adalah warna hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhku. Tanganku telah kotor oleh nyawa-nyawa, baik yang penuh dosa maupun tidak. Jiwaku telah digerogoti oleh tikus-tikus haus kekuasaan dalam kontes politik memperebutkan tahta kursi paling tinggi. Ragaku telah bermandikan ketenaran, puja-puji yang seolah menjadi lampu sorot di atas panggung kehidupanku. Sementara hasratku telah dilenakan oleh impian atas pengakuan yang membumbung jauh, terlalu jauh hingga menciptakan delusi akan surga yang menanti jika aku berhasil melewati tembok pengakuan itu, jika aku bisa berdiri di atas panggung yang jauh lebih tinggi dari ayahku._

_Namun nyatanya, yang dinamakan surga di seberang satunya hanyalah sebuah bentuk kesederhanaan. Tempat yang hangat. Wangi kopi bercampur pelitur kayu. Tawa dan canda terdengar berbaur. Sementara di tengah surga kecil itu, pemuda itu berdiri di sana, di tempat yang sama tingginya seperti teman-teman yang mengelilinya. Tatapannya yang sama. Jujur dan sederhana. Apa adanya. Ia terus menatap ke arahku. Lalu tangannya terjulur. Bibirnya melengkung senyum. Mengundangku. Mengajakku untuk menjadi bagian dalam surga kecilnya. Tanganku kerap bergerak. Terentang ke depan. Namun setiap kali kakiku berusaha melangkah, sebongkah bola besi bernama kedengkian membelenggu keduanya, menghentikan upayaku._

_Sang pemimpin Phantom Thieve. Tidak ada bedanya dengan pemuda-pemuda lain. Tingkat kecerdasan yang tidak melampauiku, bahkan adik dari Niijima Sae sekalipun. Karisma yang tidak pula menandingiku. Serta definisi keadilan yang terkesan dangkal untuk disandingkan dengan apa yang kupercaya selama ini. Namun mengapa? Apa yang membuatnya menawan hingga ia dikelilingi begitu banyak orang-orang hangat di sekitarnya? Apa yang membuat senyum itu terlihat begitu lugu dan jujur, merengkuh bahkan hingga membangkitkan monster yang melilit dalam dadaku? Dan apa yang membuatnya terbebas dari rantai kekejaman dunia yang sama-sama kami tinggali?_

_Sementara aku? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Sosok yang menyedihkan. Dirantai oleh hitam yang sudah tidak mungkin lagi tersucikan._

  


_“Akechi.”_

  


_Gema suaranya memanggil. Tangannya di seberang sana yang tetap terjulur._

  


**Jangan bercanda. Kau tidak tahu seberapa aku membencimu. Kau tidak mengerti seberapa berat iri dan dengki yang memenjarakanku.**

  


_“Kau dan aku. Kita terpenjara oleh dosa yang tidak pernah kita lakukan, yang dipaksakan oleh para orang dewasa untuk kita tanggung di atas pundak kita. Namun kita bisa bebas. Itulah yang menjadi dasar dari keadilan bagiku.”_

  


_Perih menyayat di dadaku. Tubuhku yang tanpa sadar mendorong dirinya untuk menggapai surga itu. Meski kakiku seolah berteriak ngilu. Keduanya yang terbelenggu lantas mengingatkanku akan neraka di punggungku. Panas yang membakar sekujur tubuhku._

  


**Kau tidak tahu seberapa aku ingin merampas semuanya darimu. Teman-teman setiamu. Kekuatanmu. Keadilanmu. Kau tidak tahu, seberapa kuat keinginanku untuk menjadi dirimu. Kau tidak tahu, seberapa besar hasratku untuk mencekik lehermu hingga kau mengiba padaku dan memberikan semua yang kau miliki padaku. Kau tidak tahu… kau tidak tahu….**

  


_“Akechi. Kau berhak untuk bebas. Dan biarkan aku membantu membebaskanmu.”_

  


**Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar aku….**

  


—————

  


_Aku mendengar suaranya. Dari balik dinding pemisah, teriakan paraunya memanggil namaku. Heh. Mungkin ini kali pertama dan terakhir aku mendengarnya begitu putus asa. Aku jadi ingin melihat wajahnya. Dan aku ingin berbangga hati sebagai orang yang sanggup melukiskan raut penuh derita itu di wajah pucatnya._

_Meski kemudian aku terbatuk. Substansi kental berwarna merah keluar dari mulutku. Napasku tersengal. Aku tertawa. Sama paraunya seperti suara miliknya yang terus meneriakkan namaku. Namun tubuhku tetap bergerak. Dengan tegak aku berdiri. Tangan kiriku mengacungkan pistolku. Satu peluru terakhirku siap membunuh apa yang menjadi musuh terbesarku selama ini. Dan aku tahu, peluru di dalam pistol yang sama-sama terarah padaku itu pun sudah siap membinasakanku kapan saja._

_Ah, rupanya seperti ini akhirnya? Neraka yang bahkan berniat untuk menyingkirkanku, menjatuhkanku dari jembatan tempatku semula berdiri. Seberapapun tanganku kotor oleh urusan-urusan yang bukan milikku, pada akhirnya Shidou Masayoshi akan tetap membunuhku. Dan jati diriku yang seperti ini pun tetap tidak terlihat di matanya. Shidou Masayoshi tetap melihatku seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Tanpa perlu mengetahui isi hatiku. Tanpa perlu memberikan pengakuannya padaku, maupun apa yang orang sebut sebagai cinta kasih keluarga yang tidak pernah kurasakan dalam hidupku. Di mana pun aku berada, aku tetap tidak memiliki panggungku sendiri._

_Seharusnya aku memilih surga kecil itu sejak awal._

_**Karena ia tidak tahu… seberapa besar aku hancur, bertahan dengan obsesiku untuk mengakhiri nyawanya, hanya untuk bisa berdiri bersebelahan dengan dirinya.**_

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Telapaknya tidak lepas dari dinding itu. Kepalanya tertunduk. Memancangkan seluruh panca inderanya, hanya untuk mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan dari apa yang ada di balik dinding tersebut. Walau nihil. Tidak ada suara. Tidak ada gerakan. Senyap. Sunyi. Seolah tidak pernah ada makhluk bernyawa di dalam sana.

Gemetar melanda tubuhnya. Ia mengakui. Akechi Goro memang musuhnya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak segan untuk menarik pelatuk tepat di kepalanya. Meski ia memahami. Ia melihatnya. Rantai yang memenjarakan Akechi Goro, yang begitu ingin dihancurkannya. Ia ingin pemuda itu bebas.

Sesederhana keinginannya agar Akechi Goro benar-benar menjadi temannya.

“Joker, ayo kita pergi?”

Ia mengangguk. Tangannya kemudian lepas dari dinding itu. Ia memutar tumit, berjalan menyusul teman-temannya yang telah melangkah lebih dahulu daripada dirinya. Meski punggungnya tetap merasakan dingin itu. Sunyi senyap yang tetap terbawa. Perih yang tidak bisa hilang dari sudut terdalam benaknya.

Karena ia tahu. Ia mengerti. Seberapa jauh kakinya tengah melangkah pun, sepenggal ikatan jiwanya tertinggal di tempat itu. Di depan dinding pemisah itu. Menemani seonggok nyawa yang mungkin akan terlupa oleh sejarah, yang pada akhirnya memilih untuk membebaskan diri dari rantai membelenggu, bahkan tanpa bantuan dari dirinya sekalipun.

**Author's Note:**

> Sekian karya pertama penulis di fandom Persona 5 kali ini. Ditunggu saran dan kripik tidak pedasnya~ XD


End file.
